


i'll make a cup of coffee for your head, i'll get you up and going out of bed

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotels, M/M, Parkner Week, Parkner Week 2020, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Tony really didn't expect to spend his weekend on a road trip with Harley and Peter, but that was exactly where he was. There was no way this would end in anything but disaster.Parkner Week Day 5: “He ordered one black coffee for himself and kept driving” / irondad / parents au
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	i'll make a cup of coffee for your head, i'll get you up and going out of bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



Tony didn't know what he expected when he told the boys that they were going on a trip to DC for a STEM symposium, but the sudden requests for a road trip were not it. But with Peter mentioning his fear of planes and both of them saying how they had never been on a road trip, he caved pretty quickly and told the pilot to cancel the trip.

The symposium was on Saturday, so Friday morning the three of them set off in one of Tony’s many cars. It soon became abnormally clear to Tony that he did not think this through. Being stuck in a small moving vehicle with two teenage boys who were  _ dating _ was a recipe for disaster.

That wasn’t to say that Tony wasn't  _ enjoying _ it, it was just that both boys were starting to get on his nerves. First, he couldn’t play the music he liked. Peter had started trying to play some weird indie music that made Tony feel like he was falling asleep. 

Then Harley started opening the large pile of chip bags they had brought with them. Tony knew this was the price he was paying for getting up so early. Every crunch was startlingly clear and pretty distracting. 

Still, listening to the boys talk freely and enjoy themselves was a balm to soothe the irritation and lack of sufficient amounts of sleep and coffee. At least, it was until they both started arguing about some science concept. 

Tony honestly didn't know why he felt so on edge. Driving was supposed to be relaxing. He could do it pretty easily and still keep up a conversation. But the nerves of driving for such a long distance and the worry about having a perfect first 'family road trip' (he would never say those words out loud but that was what he thought it was) strained him and he found himself unable to join the conversation.

The boys continued arguing in the back and Tony could feel a headache start to come on. Why did he think this was a good idea again? "Why don't one of you come sit in the front?"

Both of them stopped and turned to face Tony, looking at him through the mirror. Harley just scrunched his face up in confusion. "But then we can't hold hands."

If Tony wasn't driving he would have slapped a hand on his forehead. He could feel the exhaustion fogged up his brain. "Keep it down a bit then. I forgot my coffee cup at home." Oh he regreted not turning back and getting it as soon as he realized.

"Then why don't you just buy a coffee?" Peter interjected.

"From where?"

"Anywhere! Starbucks or some dinner or something, who knows?"

"Starbucks?" Tony was horrified by the thought. 

Harley rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the basic girl aesthetic?"

"No." Tony tried to defend himself. "It's just that they don't have any good, high-quality coffee."

"So you relate too much to the aesthetic and you're avoiding confronting that?" Harley grinned.

Peter playfully hit the blond's arm. "Lay off. Why not just ask Friday to take us to a place that sells your fancy coffee? We don't mind a small detour."

Harley gave the other boy a look, causing the brunette to promptly respond with a quick peck on the cheek. Tony fought the urge to gag.

And why didn’t he think of that? Maybe because he was running on an hour of sleep and three sips of coffee. "Friday, set a course to the closest coffee shop that sells decent coffee.”

“Of course Boss.” Tony looked in the mirror to see both boys giving him a smug look. He ignored it.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a quaint little dinner. There was a window open for their own form of drive through service. Tony pulled into the empty lane next to the window. A woman looked through the window at Tony. She squinted at Tony for a second before perking back up. “How may I help you?”

“Could I have 3 cups of black coffee?”

Peter and Harley turned to look at each other, equal amounts of surprise and excitement clear in both of their eyes. 

The woman came back, juggling the three cups in a container. She handed it to him. “Here’s your order.” Then she paused, glancing over him again. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Tony gave her a charming smile. “I just have one of those faces. Thank you.” He paid her and drove away, back onto the highway. As soon as he got on, he immediately took one cup and took a big sip. 

“Can you hand me the container?” Peter called out after Tony had practically downed the entire cup.

“What, no! Why?” 

“Did you not get three for the three of us?” 

Tony looked at both of them, his eyes wide. “No. Why would I get both of you little maniacs more caffeine? You’re already too hyper.”

Peter looked at him with his doe eyes. “Please?” 

“You can’t pull that on me.”

His face shifted back to normal. “It was worth a shot.”

“So you got all three of those for yourself?” Harley slowly scooted forward in his seat, trying to grab the cup without Tony noticing. The older man had swatted his hand away and the teen slid back, admitting defeat. 

“Yes. How else am I supposed to deal with you two for the next 6 hours?”

“You love us.” Harley smirked. “You’re the one who went along with Peter’s road trip plan.”

“Yes, and I regret it immensely.”

"No you don't." Peter responded in a sing-song voice.

Tony sighed in exasperation, but there was a fond smile on his face. "No I don't."

The rest of the trip went surprisingly well. Tony stopped feeling so irritable after that first cup, and the rest of the drive passed by with constant conversation and music. 

Peter and Harley had started on opposite sides of the car, but somewhere in the middle Tony noticed Peter had shifted into the middle seat, his leg wrapped around Harley’s while the taller boy ran his hand through the brunette's hair. Tony shook his head. They looked so happy with each other, and for all of the jokes he made, it was nice to see that they both found someone they felt this comfortable with.

It was about six in the evening when they finally pulled into the hotel that they were going to be spending the weekend at. Tony parked the car and walked inside, the boys trailing behind him, each with a suitcase in hand.

Tony looked back at Harley, his eye focusing on the chip bag in the boy’s free hand. “You know those snacks are for the trip back right?”

Harley shrugged. “We can get more.”

“When I told you to be more comfortable with my money I really did not mean it like this.”

“No take backsies.”

Tony sighed, pushing in the large glass doors to the hotel. It only took a few minutes to check-in and head up to their room. When he opened the door, they were met with a spacious room, complete with a desk and two beds.

Peter immediately walked in, dropping his suitcase along a wall and jumping onto the bed. “This place is really nice.”

Tony dropped his bag and slumped onto the couch in much the same way. “Alright, so the couch turns into a bed, so you two take the beds, and I’ll take the couch.”

Peter leaped off the bed. “No way Mr. Stark. I’ll take it.”

“Or I will. After all, your back can’t stand that.” Harley smirked, walking over to the couch. 

Tony gave him an offended look. “My back can definitely handle it.” He leaned down, trying to open the bed. The instructions on the table nearby said to pull a lever, but regardless of how much Tony pulled it, nothing happened. 

“I’ll do it.” Harley proclaimed, marching up to the couch.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “By all means, do try.” He moved out of the way for the teen.

Harley leaned over, trying to leverage his weight to pull it up. He struggled to do so, his hands growing red as he took in a long breath. Still, the level didn’t budge. “Darlin’?” He turned to Peter, who was standing behind them and watching. “We might need that super-strength of yours.”

Peter jolted into action, moving into the newly vacated spot. At first, he gently tugged at it, not wanting to pull too hard. 

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to pull harder than that.”

Peter gave Harley a glare before turning back towards the level. He closed his eyes, pulling as hard as he could. The lever wrenched out and into Peter's hand, the momentum launching him back and partially across the room. Harley and Tony stood next to the couch, matching expressions of shock on their faces.

Harley rushed over, helping Peter up from where he fell. Tony glanced back at the couch. "Well, I guess I'll have to sleep on it as is."

"Not you." Both boys responded in unison, walking back over to the couch. Peter flopped onto it, still sore from colliding with the floor. He immediately jumped up. "Ow." 

"What is it?" Tony gave Peter a once over, a worried look on his face. 

"I think one of the springs is broken or sticking out or something." Peter gingerly pressed a hand down to the worn fabric, dragging his hand across it. He slowed to a stop next to a lump when the fabric was sticking up. "Here."

Tony moved closer, placing a hand where Peter’s had just been. He frowned. "You're right." He stood up, glancing over at the two beds. "We're gonna have to fit on the two beds."

The teens behind him shared a look, smirks growing on their faces. He looked at them. "No, no way."

Harley grinned. "C'mon old man. Not our first time sharing a bed." He nudged Peter, causing the brunette to blush. 

Tony’s eyes grew wide. "That better not have been happening in the tower."

Peter squeaked. "Mr. Stark! It wasn't like that. It was just- you know I have nightmares, and Harley's got insomnia and it was just easier to sleep together."

"The clothes stayed on?"

Peter’s blush trailed down to his neck. "Yup."

"Against my wishes," Harley mumbled, receiving a nudge back in response. 

Tony's gaze shifted between the bed and the two boys, both staring at him with wide eyes and grins. With a long-suffering sigh, he caved. "Fine. I'll take the right side bed, both of you share the left."

Harley made a light fist pump in the air, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist and pulling the boy in closer, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s cheek.

Tony immediately waved a finger at them. "You better not do anything in that bed."

Both boys raised their hands in surrender. "We promise we won't."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. Today had been a long day. They were going to be here until Monday. Why had he proposed this idea?

He groaned and ushered them each to go shower and get ready for dinner. Then he laid down on his bed and groaned. As much as he was worried about the boys on the same bed, he couldn’t deny this bed seemed a lot more appealing than the couch. 

Soon enough, they all headed out for dinner. The summer left the days feeling too long, and none of them really wanted to go back to their hotel room, so after dinner, they walked by a few nearby statutes and monuments, appreciating them from a distance. Peter was particularly happy to see the Washington Monument without the threat of someone dying. 

Tony watched both boys as they raced around, walking between the different memorials and statues. This was why he wanted to come, to spend more time with these boys he had grown so fond of. His sons, even if they would both balk at the term. Because as much as they got on his nerves, he enjoyed seeing them so carefree and happy.

It was dark when they got back, stretching the limits of the hours and trying to visit places after dark. It was only the reminder of the symposium the following day that finally ushered the three back into their hotel room.

It only took a few minutes for all of them to get ready for bed, and in the blink of an eye, Tony found the two boys on the bed together, curled up around each other. Their breathing was even and it was clear they had fallen asleep. He smiled as he watched them, Harley’s hand curled up in Peter’s hair, the brunette's leg dropped over Harley. They looked like a mess of limbs and skin but their faces both had such clear smiles on them. 

For all that he protested the clear outward affection, he knew what memories were worth keeping. He grabbed his phone, taking a few pictures of the boys before slipping into bed himself. Then he turned off the lights and closed his eyes, quickly drifting asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
